


Drunk Mess

by PatMonBB



Series: My Kpop Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Short One Shot, more than best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatMonBB/pseuds/PatMonBB
Summary: Monsta X decided to enjoy a night of themselves with some alcohol in the middle. But when Hyungwon exaggerates a bit too much, Wonho decides to take care of the younger one.





	Drunk Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: My native language is not English, so I'm sorry about any grammar/vocabulary errors that might show up during your reading.

~~~~

 

          As a group of people working together; as a group of friends bonded with a strong brotherhood string, the seven members from Monsta X never really had much time to appreciate the others’ company, as seven mere young men, chilling and having some fun as any other guys from their age due to their intensive practices and preparations for their desired world tour.  Once they accomplished such goal of their professional lives, free time was also not something easily taken, caused by their extreme number of activities as a group and another period of time with a tremendous lack of sleep.

          However, on that specific night — since there would be no work for the next two days —  the boys decided to do exactly whatever had crossed their minds without crossing any boundaries of the impossible or reckless situations that could cause an impact to their stable idol lives.  Thus, the seven of them simply planned to spend the night in their dorm; no manager to bother or nag their asses, ordering all the food they craved no matter what the scale was going to tell them the next day, accompanied by all the alcohol they could ingest until their systems were completely intoxicated.

          It already had passed a bit from 3 am when six out of the seven males could be already spotted quite drunk, saying nonsense things and laughing nonstop for whatever the small scene was; all except the ramen maniac of the group, who had decided to skip on such adventure due to his current diet to build up more his form for the foreigners Monbebes who always seemed to be very fond of his muscular figure. Wonho also couldn’t deny how that event had turned pretty amusing, seeing how his teammates worked and acted under the influence of alcohol, being utterly clumsy and in simple words… Dumb as hell.  It made him laugh until his cheeks and stomached-muscles ached from the repetitive process and the lack of air in his lungs. 

          Yet, once the second oldest of the group spotted Hyungwon standing up, messily announcing to the circle of friends how he was going to take care of some of his biological necessities, Hoseok’s attention automatically fell upon the other, carefully watching how he guided himself in zigzags through the living room where they were located, towards the corridor that would lead to the bathroom.  But it was at the precise moment that he noticed how the younger had almost lost the balance of his slim body and barely escaped from falling down on his face, that he swiftly left his seat on the floor and walked towards the other guy, automatically curling a muscular arm around his waist, as he forced Hyungwon to support himself with an arm around Wonho's shoulders.

          “Yeah~ yeah~ I’m your savior, I know.  But can you please move your feet already?”  the dark brown haired man requested with a soft but entertained laughter spilling from his mouth as he slightly angled his face away from the taller one due to the tremendously heavy alcohol-breath that was coming from his interior when speaking. 

          The task had indeed been harder than he expected, but after over a minute, the duo was already inside the bath division, with Hoseok helping the younger standing still and up-straight as the latter was fumbled with the zipper and button of his own jeans   —   which ended up by once again being the eldest of the pair taking care of it.  Fortunately, the pink-haired guy had still some capacities to pull out his own slightly rigid member from his need to pee, but… Hyungwon was indeed a complete mess whenever too intoxicated.  Wonho, after watching how the other’s natural fluids weren’t hitting the center of the toilet but more the circle areas of the seat, causing a liquid mess all over, he tried to warn the other out and with no success. 

          “This, huh—  this is not gay at all. No, not at all.” he said almost to his own buttons upon finding his own hand taking the charge of the younger’s member, holding exactly how it should be with the pads of his fingers, so no more pee mess could be done by the intoxicated one “After this, I’m seriously going to take you to bed—  and in a not gay way !” Hoseok continued to point out, obviously to himself since the DJ was way too busy in his own world to pay the slightest attention to the true meaning of his sentence, simply laughing at whatever his ears captured. 

          Thus, with Hyungwon already with his privates settled down; more at ease and after Wonho cleaned the tiny chaos the other had caused, both proceeded again to step out of the bathroom, once again with upper limbs tangled around each other as they directed themselves towards their shared bedroom.

          Unlike the previous mission, when taking the path towards the toilet, this turn, the duo of friends reached their room quite easily, still stumbling a bit and faintly walking in zigzags caused by the younger’s current state.  Once in there, Hoseok did not hesitate a second to drop his friend on top of his own bed.  He didn’t even need to visualize   —   no matter how funny that picture would have been   —   the confirmation how Hyungwon couldn’t indeed find the motor capacities enough to indeed strip off his daily clothes and put on his night ones. 

          So, once again, there he was, taking care of his drunk best friend, gently removing every single piece of his casual garment.  Normally such job wouldn’t have bothered him since there never was any shame between the two; they were both guys in the end so why being ashamed of exposing something the other also had?  However, due to the prior situations occurring between them, Hoseok did found himself feeling a bit funny; a mix of nervosity and a tad of excitement from seeing the other’s nude form once again. 

 _C’mon Shin Hoseok, you’re not into guys, you’re just exhausted_ , he repeated inside his own head, over and over again as a new patch of flesh was revealed from below him, giving him a tingling sensation on his stomach that collided with his own center. 

          He tried to fix his own head and thoughts when he walked away from the pink-haired man, who was currently naked on top of his bed, just to pick up the other’s sports shorts and the sweater that he tended to sleep with.  Now putting his clothes on had indeed relieved some of his internal distress and doubt and even sick carnal desires that had increased from a bit right during it when seeing how Hyungwon was incredibly beautiful with his whole body uncovered in front of his sight…

          That whole situation was indeed messing with him and with the certainties he had grown up with for the past 25 years and Wonho --- whether he tried to hide it to the maximum with his typical wide and bright smiles --- no longer knew how to feel about himself and about his own best friend and groupmate.

          “Why did this have to happen now ?” he wondered, speaking in a soft and slow mumble as his eyes were fixated upon the other male’s visage as he aided him to lie down and tucked the blankets around him, so Hyungwon could finally sleep; sitting on the bed’s margin, Hoseok flashed a small and almost melancholic smile as he reached his hand out and carefully brushed away some pink soft strands of hair away from the younger’s face “You were just meant to be my friend. My best friend... Why messing me up like this?”

          And still with the drunk euphoria going on in the living room of their dorm, caused by the rest of their group members, the dark brown-haired man decided to simply remain there, watching Hyungwon peacefully sleeping whilst he gently stroked the slender and longer contrary arm, finding himself a soothing moment, lost in his own world where the two of them only existed.


End file.
